Vanessa Reid, the fateful years of an agent
by CaptainLecture1
Summary: Vanessa Reid is an agent under Aaron Hotchner. Drama, Friendship, Romance and criminals are permanent companions in her life. This fanfic is a crossover between the storyline of Criminal Minds and the story of Vanessa Reid
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

This story is written in first person

**Warnings**

Some of the chapters will contain abrasive languages, insults, violence

**Other Notes  
**Sometimes there will be grammar errors that I don't happen to catch at first or even second glance. And don't forget: I am a native german ;)  
I hope you like the story! Let me know!

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own the characters of Criminal Minds, they belong to CBS.


	2. The beginning or extreme agressor

**Joseph Konrad once said,"The Belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." -Jason Gideon**

Due to the wind, my long blonde hair fell into my awaiting face, my fawn colored eyes fixed the building in front of me. I was here to pick up someone important. Someone I knew.

I entered the building slowly, the building where the BAU training takes place. Yes, it's a building of the FBI, rather, of the BAU, the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the United States of America.

My name is Vanessa Angel Reid and I am related to Dr. Spencer Reid. To be more specific, I'm his sister. Like him, I am a federal agent and I'm very proud of it. _Proud..._

But I often wonder how I survived the academy. I'm not smart as Spencer, not as strong as Derek or as wise as Jason. Excactly in this moment, I wondered again...

After my entry, I followed Aaron Hotchner. This man is my superior. And there were also SSA Derek Morgan, one of our team's agents and my brother Spencer Reid. We made our way to the office of "professor" here, Jason Gideon. After that tragic incident some time ago this was no wonder anymore...

,,It is time again, Jason. We already got victims and are needed there." Hotch walked up and down the office. ,,I have a look at the file and call you immediately." That sounded like a desperate attempt to keep himself out of the case. But of course Hotch allowed no excuses. ,,No. You will fly with us to Seattle. Immediately." _Bossy._  
When Aaron Hotchner struck this tone, everyone knew that he was serious. That was his very gift.

Jason looked surprised. But as I suspected, he tried to keep himself out of the case. Derek, our expert for explosives, fished out a picture. ,,Can I see it again?" Derek handed me the photo and I took a look at it carefully. On the picture was our current missed victim, the 23-year-old Heather Woodland. She was pretty. She smiled. But that smile probably disappeared now.

,,She downloaded a mail with a virus. He left this on the screen." That UnSubs example was the so called "Lipstick Killer". _Stupid name._ Our UnSub left the same text on the screen as the Lipstick Killer did on a wall of a victim a long time ago.  
The first thing I could think of was ,,Not a really creative guy, huh?" I moved all eyes on me. Again. No, I don't need any attention at all, but I wasn't very friendly to criminals and all the bad guys in general. I could loose my control sometimes...

Usually I'm not quiet at all. But the situation in our team was very intense. We hadn't been on the front for six months now. Most of us had done office work.  
,,Creative enough to get to interest young women." Jason probably had a better answer for any statement and I'll never beat him in it. Each of the team members had their strength. Hotch wasn't interested in small talk so he just continued. ,,We have less than 36 hours to find Heather. Are you in?"  
_36 hours. Noooo problem._ My sarcasm should turn off.

,,We bring you back. You're ready?" Derek asked. Was he really ready? No, I shouldn't doubt him. He could do it! Spencer flashed a smile ,,Looks like the break is over, Boss."  
,,I think Spencer's right, Jason." The retired Gideon blinked in my direction. ,,Did you forget I call everyone in the team by their first names? Jason, you've been way to long in retirement."  
,,They really want me back?"  
Hotch could confirm this. Not only the high FBI bosses wanted Jason back, even one Senate Member had this idea.

Sitting on the jet I was happy to finally get back in the field. Yes, I know that four women were murdered and that was the only reason we sat here. But that's our job.

After all, I had to be satisfied with boring office work the last six months.

We used the time in the airplane to talk about the victims and their murder. He strangled them with a belt. But he changed. So probably, we already found his very first victim at all, Melissa Kirsch.

Just arrived at Northwest Field Office, I heard my brother and Derek talking about Jason.  
_,,Do you think he'll do it?"_  
I thought that Derek was referring to Boston. I just knew. And that was a competely valid concern, but then Aaron stopped them.  
,,Hey Hotch! Hotch, wait a minute!"  
Without turning around, he continued walking.  
,,What?"  
,,Why did you stop Spence and Derek?"  
Suddenly he stopped and turned around.  
,,Because everything is fine. Gideon is okay. Or do you think otherwise?"  
,,No. But what if..."  
,,Listen. We are all worried and that's okay. But we have to work. A woman is missing and has only 36 hours. I don't want to hear more about those worries or... Boston again."  
,,Understood." I replied grumpy. I hated when Hotch ran his tirades.  
And he also had to have everything under control at any time.

I followed Hotch, who wanted to introduce us to the police station now.  
,,Special Agent Gideon, Special Agent Morgan, an expert on obsessive crimes, Special Agent Reid-."  
,,Dr. Reid!" Jason interrupted. ,,Of course... Dr. Reid, our expert... on well, everything. And Special Agent Vanessa Reid, the less smart, but still brilliant sister of the doctor."  
He laughed. You saw this Aaron Hotchner rare. I smiled at him and he blinked at me. I couldn't stay angry at him for long.

Now that Jason and Derek had viewed the crime scence long enough they returned. We tried to do the profile. Well, Derek, Hotch and Spencer tried to do the profile and this proved to be more difficult than expected. I watched Jason, who just starred at the pictures of the victims.

,,Okay, that's enough! We've finished the profile."  
My jaw fell down. What?! Finished the profile? What made Jason think that? Derek was also stunned.  
,,We're ready? Reid? Is that satisfying? We have a woman who has only a few hours to live, an incomplete profile and a teamleader just before the nervos breakdown!"

Oh, Derek. Don't say nervous breakdown...  
,,Don't say this again!"  
My body jerked, Jason showed up in the door again. And Spencer had to be super clever again.  
,,That is now called acute psychosis."  
Slowly I got angry and sad, because I was reminded of what happened six months ago.  
Derek laid his head in the neck, annoyed. ,,I know that, Reid."  
I really turned angry.  
,,No!"  
,,No what?"  
,,Stop this, now!"  
,,Stop what, Reid?"  
,,You should stop talking like that about Jason's condition! And Hotch, I thought everything is alright? Nothing's right, everyone is still talking about Boston!"  
I was about to freak out.  
,,Everyone asks us if we were in Boston with great 'Jason Gideon'! Yes, damn, we were!"  
I just wanted it to be undone, forgotten, out of my head. But how if everyone was still talking about it?

I fled out of the department, in the fresh air.  
But the fresh air and the evening reminded me of that day.  
Boston came back in my mind...

_*Flashback*_

_28.06.2004_

_,,Line 6!"_

_,,We got him!"_

_We had him. He called us. We established a trap circuit. He asked us for a "negotiation". Our cyber wonder Garcia had him in seconds._  
_Jason, Hotch, Spence, JJ, Derek and me went there along with a SWAT team, bomb technicians and the FBI Agents of the Boston department._  
_But driving with Derek in an SUV was a mistake. I never felt so bad iny my life before. But my nervers made the bad feeling go away._

_I've never met a serial killer who worked with bombs before. Although I had been working for the BAU since 2004._

_We stopped in front of an old warehouse. Adrian Bale, already the murderer of two innoncent people waited inside there._

_We stood out there with guns, proof vests and in abundance. But that didn't help us._  
_Jason tried to soothe Bale. It semmed to work. So our colleagues went inside._

_A fatal mistake._  
_Bale had released two hostages to prove himself._  
_But the bomb exploded. The warehouse was destroyed._  
_It semmed like the world around me exploded._

_I was paralyzed. Shocked. Stunned._  
_To this day I thought I heard screams. But I'm unsure. Maybe it was just a illusion._

_I felt like I stood there for hours. He murdered an innocent hostage and six FBI agents. Despite that he blowed up the building he was still waiting near there. That was his mistake. We had found him and arrested him._

_Silent tears ran down my face that day. Hotch put his hand on my shoulder._  
_,,Are you okay?"_  
_..Yes...Yes. I'm okay. Thanks... But leave me alone now, please."_  
_He took his hand away and left._

_Why did I cry? I was an young agent then. Someone who didn't see many things then and was unaware of the bad people out there._

_*Flashback end*_

It was so horrible. I could remember every detail, I remembered every spark in the air. The pictures in my head never leave me.  
But Jason had hit it the worst. He had been in a rehabitiltation, then he went into retirement from duty.

I just wanted to go back, but Derek came up to me already.  
,,Where were you?"  
,,That's not important now. Le us concentrate on the case Heather Woodland."  
,,The case Richard Slassman."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
,,Richard who?"  
,,Our main suspect."

I didn't even ask, I followed Derek to the SUV directly.  
,,Please don't drive so fast."

I met Elle Greenaway in the house of the Slassman's.  
She seemed nice and besides, she appeared to be a woman who doesn't let herself be beaten by the men. I like that.

,,Good operation." Slassman was arrested.  
,,Thank you. I'm Elle Greenaway, but you call me Elle."  
,,Fine. Then I'm just Vanessa for you." I winked at her. We will get along well, but no one will ever reach my best friend.

Derek and I inspeceted Richard's room. It looked like the room of a boy. Of a child. Spencer told me he would go back to the department. Hotch and Jason interrogated Slassman down in the house.

Unfortunately the police officers were so smart they just used some password for Slassman's computer. Idiots. Now just one could help us. But I left Derek the phone call.

_,,Well then until later, Sugar."_

,,Sugar?"  
,,Yes, a new nickname from me."  
,,Ah. So, can Garcia help us?"  
,,No. We were redirected 'to the office of great dissapointment'."  
My mouth twichted upward. Typical Penelope. I sighed, now we had to scan everything in here and find the password on our own.

Derek began to search through the CD's of Slassman, while I still viewed the room. ,,What are you doing with his CD's?"  
,,I'm Slassman, what do I do to fall asleep?"  
,,I hear music."  
,,Right but what music?"  
,,I don't know Derek."  
,,We have to find out."

,,Oh man! How many CD's has a deranged killer actually, Derek?"  
But Morgan just laughed at me as he searched. _Concentrate_, I told myself.

,,Derek. I've got something."  
I held an empty shell. ,,That's the only empty one."  
,,Good work. Call your genius brother."

,,Hey Spence. New information in the sad wonderland of disturbed creeps?"  
,,If you mean an accomplice of Richard Slassman, then yes. We're on Timothy Vogel."  
,,Vogel?"  
,,A guard from Cascadia. He guarded the wings of Slassman when he was in prison. First we thought of Charles Linder, the cellmate of Slassman, but he died in an car accident."  
Spencer spoke like a fast waterfall, but I learned to follow him and train myself in 'fast-listening'.  
,,Well, let me know if you got something new."  
,,I will. See you later."  
Then I remembered.  
,,Spence, wait a moment. I have a question. You know Metallica?"  
,,Yes, I know. Why?"  
I wondered how my brother knew Metallica but then I continued.  
,,I have an empty shell of Metallica here. Tell me what song you would listen to if you are trying to fall asleep?"  
,,Try Sandman"  
,,Thanks. You're the best brother in the world!"  
,,Only in the world?"  
I could Spencer in my eyes. Though I loved Star Trek, I hated when he was referring to it.  
,,Best brother in the galaxy! See ya later!"

I hung up and ran to Derek, but then I stumbled over a box.  
,,Woah! Derek, watch out!" I screamed.  
Boom. I ended up laying on Derek. Damned Slassman. Doesn't he know how to clean up his room?  
,,Hey. Slowly, honey and not at work." Derek laughed.  
,,Not the right time for this, Derek. It's Sandman! I shouted at him.  
Now Derek was confused. ,,Pardon?"  
,,The password! It's Sandman!"  
,,How do you know?"  
,,Doesn't matter."  
,,Tell me."  
,,Spencer told me. The only empty shell is one of Metallica's CD's and the song Sandman fits perfect."

Derek tapped the password in and a shocking picture was on the screen. Heather Woodland, chained in a cage, live, in the middle of the screen.  
,,That can't be. Tell me it's not true."  
,,Call Gideon. Heather lives."

I wanted to be with Elle and Jason right now. But that was not my option. I hated not knowing what's going on.  
Five minutes of waiting and we two had driven there, too.

Just arrived at the port, I saw how Jason was shot.  
,,Shit! Jason, is everything okay?"  
,,Yes, yes. Someone take care of Heather. Vogel is dead."  
Derek took care of her while Elle called the ambulance.

,,Man, that was close."  
Jason had had a bullet in his arm, Vogel was dead, Slassman in custody, but luckily, Heather was fine.  
I stood near Hotch and Jason, who were talking about names.  
,,Guess what Gideon means in hebrew."  
,,Mighty warrior." Spencer answered. ,,That fits somehow."  
,,How does he know such things?" I asked. Hotch and Jason laughed and shook their heads.

Sitting in the airplane I thought about how we were all able to rescue Heather. It was a good feeling to know that. But three others lost their lives. However, I was also thinking about Boston, about Jason and me...

**"Emerson said,"All is riddle,and the key to a riddle is another riddle."**  
**-Jason Gideo**


	3. Fire or compulsion

_23.01.2006_  
_FBI Headquarters_

**"Faulkner once said,"Don't bother just to be better than your contemporaries or to be better than yourself."  
-Jason Gideon**

I was concerned. Why Jason Gideon had to run into the Footpath Killer? Jason just reported to several FBI agents.

Elle came into our main hall. ,,Why did the Footpath Killer stutter?"

,,Sorry Elle. Jason said we have to find out alone. I'd tell you, but the problem is: I don't know."

Elle wanted to answer, but just then Hotch came into the hall.

,,BAU team in the conference room, immediately."

Derek and Elle looked at me. ,,I don't know why but that doesn't sounds good."

We made our way in the conference room in that we always met if we got a new case to discuss.

I looked at my file. Six fires and seven months. ,,Fires? Why are we supposed to profile a serial arsonist?" JJ looked serious. ,,The last fire killed a student. And you didn't see the video yet."  
JJ, Jennifer Jareau, was our media and police liason. She was a pretty woman. Blonde hair like me, blue eyes and tall. She was one my friends.  
,,What video?"  
,,You see."

I saw two students who semmed to be excited about a fire near their room. But then their door started to rattle. I could see their confusion, then their fear. And then I heard one student's screams, he screamed and screamed and screamed.  
,,Where's the murderer?"

,,I'm serious. Where was the UnSub?" We sat on the jet. ,,I though arsonists have to see their fire burning." Hotch stopped my eagerness. ,,We'll find out."

And then Jason said a sentence I'll never forget. ,,Now he has something much more satisfying... The power of life and death."

_Power over life and death...Fire... I think I hate this case._

As we arrived in Arizona, we decided to speak with Ellen Turner first.  
,,I don't want to attract attention, try to look not official... At least try it."  
I looked down at myself, well a black top, torn jeans, black chucks, and hiding my gun and my badge... I don't look official.

We followed Turner and fire inspector Seng through the building. We decided against the evacuation. Too complicated and without use. I decided to interview Matthew Roland's roomate in his room.

,,Hey."

,,Hello... Um, who are you?"

,,I'm SSA Vanessa Reid, FBI Agent from the BAU. You can call me Vanessa if you prefer."

,,I already spoke with police officers."

,,I know. But now it's our case and we got different views. I need to know everything."

,,What's BAU?"

,,Behavioral Analysis Unit."

,,Okay... What do you want to know?"

,,You and Matthew... when you saw the fire near your room, were you excited?"

,,Yes... I-I mean we've never seen a real fire so nearby."

,,But then you witnessed that your door started to rattle."

,,Y-Yes.."

,,How did you feel?"

,,What do you mean?"

,,Were you... feared, excited, disgusted?"

,,A little bit afraid, I-I mean I didn't know who was there and our door was closed."

,,Did you see someone?"

,,No! How? My roomate burned."

,,I understand, but this is important."

,,No. I didn't" He had tears running down his face and I understood him. I made the same experience six months ago, you don't want to talk about such a thing.

,,C-Can I go now?"

,,Of course."

He was feared and shocked. And afraid of the fact that Matthew Roland was murdered. ,,This is nonsense." I whispered. An arsoninst has to see his fire. And why did this UnSub started killing now?

Suddenly I heard the fire alarm.

,,Get out of here!" Derek shouted.

,,What the hell happenend? Derek, wait! Where are you going? The entrance is-"

,,I need to find Jason, he's in here."

,,And where's the fire?"

,,I don't know. Get out of here now!"

,,No! Are you mad? I'm not leaving you and Jason alone."

Derek turned around and grabbed me at my top.

,,You get out of here! That's an order!"

,,You can't give me orders!"

,,Yes I can! See, I worry about all my friends and your one of them! I have to get Jason and you get out of here, now!"

I obeyed. ,,Ms. Turner? Would you follow me out please?" I guided her out of the university.

,,Vanessa are you alright?"

,,Yes, I'm okay Spence."

Back at the police station we discussed the profile. Hotch divided us into groups. ,,Derek, Vanessa, you check the photos that Elle took."

I didn't speak to Morgan the whole time we viewed the photos. ,,Hey. Everything okay my angel?"

,,I'm not your angel, Angel's my name." I hissed.

,,Tss... Do you the reason why your parents named you Angel?" He caught me. ,,I-I don't know." Derek raised an eyebrow. ,,You don't know? I know why I was named Derek. Why don't you know?"

,,My parents just don't told me and I never asked them, okay?"  
,,Okay, calm down, momma. What's wrong?" No one of the team except my brother Spencer knows anything about my parents.  
,,You offended me, Derek."  
,,When?" I raised my head.  
,,During the fire at the university."  
,,How?" I stared at him angrily.  
,,You grabbed me and gave me a command."  
,,I just wanted to rescue you." I laughed.  
,,You didn't have to rescue me. And no one, no one, gives me commands except my bosses and you're not my boss."  
,,Listen, I just wanted to-"  
,,To rescue me, I know. But don't you dare do this ever again!"  
I left him with that words. I was mad. Mad at Derek and mad about the fact we hadn't any suspects yet.

At evening we spoke to several university students who worked with science and physics.  
I grabbed Jason's arm and whispered to him.  
,,This boy knows to much don't you think? He explains this all too well. What if he is the UnSub?"  
,,I don't think that."  
,,Why? How can you be so sure?"  
,,I just am."  
,,Fine." I grumbled. I got lost in my thoughts as the others spoke with the children.  
,,Vanessa? We want to go."  
,,Hotch. I want to speak this boy. He knows to much. Can I interrogate him?"  
,,Sure. But use your time."  
,,Yeah."

,,Jeremy? I want to speak with you here alone.."  
,,W-Why?"  
,,Can we just speak please?"  
,,O-Okay."  
I sat down in front of him.  
,,How do you know so much about fire and molotov cocktails?"  
,,I-I why do you ask?"  
,,I need to know."  
,,I'm a science student."  
,,And it's normal for a science student to know such things."  
,,Yeah."  
,,Don't lie on me."  
,,I don't lie!"  
,,You study fire in you free-time don't you?"  
,,Yes.. But that's not a-"  
,,It is. What have you done while the fires?"  
,,I-I don't know anymore."  
,,Listen. Yes, I research fire and all that stuff but I'm not guilty!"  
,,Go."

I let him go. I didn't know why but this boy disgusted me.

,,Did you got something out of him?" Hotch asked.  
,,Yes and no."  
,,Well we got something."  
,,And what?"  
,,The boy you interrogated is not the UnSub."  
,,How do you know?"  
,,The UnSub called us. Here."  
Hotch handed me a recording.  
,,Karen. I do this for Karen."  
,,Karen?"  
,,Yes. We invited all Karens of the university. We interrogate them."  
,,Really? And I got one of them, I guess?"  
,,Yes. You'll interrogate Karen Mitchell."

I had caught a nasty Karen.  
,,You are Karen Mitchell?"  
,,Who else?"  
1:0 for you Karen.  
,,Are you even an FBI Agent?" She suddenly asked. I was surprised, but also insulted by this.  
,,Yeah. Why do you think I'm not?"  
,,Are you not too young to be an agent?"  
This really insulted me now. Do I look so young for a 21 year-old?  
,,No, I'm not. And I'm sure I don't need to prove this. You see, this building is full ob FBI's people and now an FBI agent is standing in front of you."  
,,Sit down." I turned away.  
,,Are you in a relationship?"  
,,That is none of your concern."  
Oh men...  
,,It does, Karen. I think you didn't understand me. I'll repeat. I'm an FBI agent and you are questioned here. Why do I ask you that? Because just before the murder of your professor Wallace we receveid a message with the name Karen. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
,,Yes."  
,,His name?"  
,,Davis Parker."  
,,Had he problems at home?"  
,,Yes. His father had beaten him in the past."  
,,Is he violent?"  
,,Pardon?"  
,,Davis, is he violent?"  
,,Yes, sometimes."  
That was not good.  
,,No. He isn't! He is not the killer! He was at his parents home the last week."  
The alibi was checked and true.

We've come to a religious conclusion.  
,,So it's not Karen?" I asked Spencer.  
,,No. It means Haron. A religious key figure."  
,,How interesting."  
Derek came in.  
,,Garcia got something. Clara Hayes, her house burned down when she was a kid. And guess what, she lived in house number three."  
,,Neurosis?"  
,,That explains everything."  
,,We need to go to the university."  
,,I'll go." Hotch.  
,,And I accompany you."

,,Jason is here, too?"  
,,Yes."  
,,Why didn't he tell us?"  
,,You may ask him."  
,,Yeah sure."  
I saw Clara Hayes kneeing in front lift. I pulled out my gun.  
,,Clara Hayes. FBI. Stop it."  
,,Clara you know this is irrational."  
,,I know, I know, I know."  
She cried and prayed in some way.  
,,Stop it, Clara."  
,,Hotch, she has a neurosis! It won't work."  
,,No.. I cannot stop. Haron, mother,father..."  
The girl couldn't continue. Hotch shot her in the leg and Jason showed up. He stopped the fire.  
,,That was about time."

Sitting in the airplane I though about Clara. What happens to her? She came in a closed institution...  
closed institution... I hate that word.  
Clara wasn't arrested into jail. Was that the right decision? I can't answer that. And I don't know if she ever will recover. I discovered Hotch sitting in a corner, not sleeping. Untypical.  
I walked over to him.  
,,Hey.."  
,,Hey."  
,,Everything okay?"  
,,Yes. Why do you ask?"  
,,You know you had to shot her. A neurosis can't be stopped by words, just with actions."  
,,I know. But I waited. The children could be dead."  
,,But they aren't. Don't impact yourself with unnecessary accusations."  
He smiled. ,,Thank you."

**"Einstein said,"Imagination is more important than is limited;imagination encircles the world."**  
**-Jason Gideon**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Samuel Johnson wrote,"Almost all absurdity of conduct arises from the imitation of those who we cannot resemble."**

_10.02.2006_

_Las Vegas._

_Sun is shining._

_Grass._

_A house._

_A picknick basket._

_A boy._

_Young._

_Brown hair._

_Wears glasses._

_A woman._

_Blonde._

_Tall._

_Caring about the boy._

_A man._

_Laughing._

_Is happy._

_And a little girl._

_Stands next to the man._

_Plays._

_Blonde like the woman._

_Can barely speak a few sentences yet._

_She smiles happily._

A dream. It was a dream.I had a dream while on the airplane to Las Vegas.  
But this was strange.  
Usually I didn't dream about my family. And certainly not about that time.  
Certainly not about my father.  
I despise him. And I wasn't happy about my familiy's fate.

But I didn't tell anyone.

My mother suffered from paranoid schizophrenia, so she lived in a mental institution since Spencer's 18th birthday. Mental institution. I hated that word. My poor mother lived in a home for the insane!

Before she got ill, she was a professor of literature of the 15th century. She had always been there for us. For my brother and me. She really cared about us.

On the other hand, my great father had been the exact opposite. He left the family a long time ago. When Spencer and I were kids. Where he is and what he is doing? I do not know certainly. I believe he is still a lawyer somewhere in good old hometown Las Vegas.

But I didn't have a interest in him and I didn't miss him either. He just left two children alone with their ill mother. And for that, I hated him. I had no contact with him for nearly twenty years now. If he would have an interest in his children, he would have contacted us by now. I mean, Spencer and I were known because we were FBI agents.

I talked about that I had a dream on the way to Vegas. I flew here to visit my mother on my free day.

Suspicious peeking around I rang the doorbell. I hadn't been here so often.

Some woman opened.

She was old and looked frail. ,, Hello. Can I help you? "  
,, Hello. I want to see Diana Reid. "Suddenly she looked completely different, somehow, frightened.,, Who are you?"  
,, Her daughter, Vanessa Reid. ", An identification card." I fumbled until I reached the old lady out my ID. ,, That's it? ",, Yes, you can see her. I will send a supervisor to her."

,,Diana, someone here wants to see you." Some supervisor explained.  
She looked around in surprise and then saw me. A happy smiled covered her face.  
,,My child!" She ran to me. I laughed. ,,Slowly, Mum." I hugged her.  
,,Come on, my angel, take a seat."

I told her all about our last two cases. She listened excited. ,,Oh, I'm so proud of you and Spencer. But you have to see such bad things."  
,,Do not worry, mum. Me and Spencer are fine." I smiled.  
,,But tell me, why isn't Spencer here?"  
,,He has to do office work. But he said I should say hello from him to you."  
,,That's great. So, what have you planned for the next time?"  
I laughed, somehow bitter. ,,Probably working."

Suddenly my cell phone rang. Speaking about the devil...  
,,What is this?"  
,,Nothing, just my cell phone, Mum. Wait a minute."

,,Vanessa Reid, yeah?"  
,,Hey. It's have to come back Quantico."  
,,Argh, JJ. Why now?"  
,,We got a case and need you."  
I sighed.  
,,Fine. I'll come back. See you in the headquarters."  
,,Yes. Bye."

,,Mum. I'm so sorry, I have to go back to Quantico. We got a new case and my team needs me."  
,,I understand, my child. Go."  
,,I love you, Mum." I kissed her on the head and left for the airplane.

And of course it rained in Quantico. Damn. I didn't really expected this.

And just coming in the headquarters I stumbled into Derek.  
,,Oh. Good mornin', my bella donna."  
,,Shut up, Derek. I had a bad morning in Quantico."  
Derek looked closer at me now.  
,,I see what you mean. Change your clothes, but then come to the conference room."  
I was long gone before Derek even finished his sentence.

I went to my closet where my emergency bag was in. Every member had their own closet here. I grabbed my dark blue jeans, a white top, a black blazer and wedge boots.

After I had dressed, I went on my way to the meeting room. I entered the room without saying a word at first. Everyone starred at me. As always, Jason seemed to be somewhere in his own thoughts, Hotch carried his usual facial "I'm the boss and I'm serious" expression, Derek looked like he would already kill the UnSub in his mind and Spencer and the girls looked really worried.

,,So, what's new?"

,,Take a look at the file." Derek said without looking up to me.

After I had read through the file, I understood. Two victims were killed with bombs. One was transported to a hospital.  
,,JJ, what's with the media?"  
,,They annoy us." I sighed. Of course. Weird. Once someone was attacked the media were there immediately and this was a annoying process.

But Jason was more interested in the bombs.  
,,Pipe bombs hidden in packages." Derek explained. He was the best when it came to bombs. He had taken many courses, is informed and he was a bomb specialist by now. Almost every member was an expert or specialist in some area.

JJ came back, nervous. I saw into her blue eyes and saw the stress and desperation. I think her job is one of the most exhausting. She has to permitt the other FBI stations to speak with us, she has to deny or accept cases. It's in her hands to decide which people need our help the most.

,,We're in the news."  
It was so annoying. ,,Are you kidding me?"  
,,No."  
,,Too bad."  
,,Yes. It is only a local channel but it is transmitted on Fox, CNN, NBC, Alchesira, everywhere."  
,,So much for no panic."  
How right Hotch was...

,,That's it. Pack your stuff. We're flying to Palm Beach."

I grabbed my emergency bag and went to the SUV. Spencer drove the car and that was rare.  
Spencer's hands were wriggly and he squirmed.  
,,Watch out. We don't need a car accident now. Drive properly."  
And now he started to mumble something. I sighed. ,,Don't muffle yourself, Spence. What is it?"  
,,Um, are you alright?" He asked me erratic.  
,,Yeah, or shouldn't I?"  
,,No. I-I mean you had to left Mum and this serial killer we profile works with bombs." I already knew what he was getting at.  
,,So what?" I asked cold.  
,,Ah, um...Are you not sad and doesn't this case reminds you..."  
,,Of Adrian Bale? Yes, it does. But this bastard sits in jail for the rest of his damned life, I don't care about him, I rather concetrate on this one." I was talking like a waterfall.  
,,But let me ask you a question, Spencer. Don't we all remember him?"  
Spencer shook slightly. ,,Yes, I guess so."  
,,Well, then. Please be silent and drive safe to the airport..."

In the jet I noticed that someone was missing.  
,,Where's Derek?"  
,,He stayed in Quantico. He is the only one with ATF experience."  
,,But don't we need him here, Hotch?"  
,,Derek instisted it and I believe he is more helpful in Quantico."  
,,Very well."

We used our time to speak about the victims.  
Elle was the first to ask.  
,,Is there a connection between the victims?"  
,,One. Clurman was the partner of a ten million residental settlement. He dealed with Keller, who was an investor. But the deal blurted."

At least we got a connection.

We arrived in Palm Beach half an hour later. Hotch divided the team into groups. ,,Elle and me will meet with Detective Morrison at the last crime scene. Gideon and both Reids drive to the hospital and speak with Clurman."

And the interrogation of Clurman wasn't really helpful. He just cried and we had no suspects.  
,,Can you tell us something about the package, Mr. Clurman?"  
The man was in his fities, he lay there dazed. ,,I thought I know what it was..."  
Well, the poor guy didn't really know what it was.  
,,Why didn't you take it inside?" Clurman sighed. ,,It was for my office. I was going there anyway. Thought I take it with me. It was the last thing I remember."  
,,Do you had an argument with..."  
While Jason spoke, my mobile phone rang. As I looked on the display, I saw it was Elle.  
,,Excuse me."

,,Yes Elle?"  
_,,Hey. We got something."_ She sounded excited.  
,,Good. What is it?"  
_,,We found lot's of equipment for bombs..."_  
,,What?!"  
_,,Listen. That's not all. We found a book named "The anarchonist's companion."_  
,,You're joking?"  
_,,No. I'm not."_  
,,Good. At least we have something, bad for Clurman. I better tell Spencer and Jason."  
_,,Yeah, you better do."_

I just went into the room. I didn't see why I should feel pity with this guy.  
,,Jason? Can I talk to you?"

,,What is it?" After Jason came up to me, Spencer tried to speak to Clurman alone.  
,,I don't think Clurman is innocent."  
Jason looked very surprised. ,,Why do you think that?"  
A low sigh escaped my throat. ,,Elle and Hotch found equipment for bombs and also a book."  
,,What book?"  
_,,The anarchonist's companion."_ Jason sighed. ,,Well, we better speak to Clurman again."

On my way to a office of the department I ran into Hotch. His body pushed me all the way back.  
,,Woah. Slow down. What happenend?"  
,,We have something new."  
,,So you searched for me?"  
,,Yes. You need to see this."

I followed him. ,,We there now?" ,,Yes." Shocked faces waited for me. ,,The hell happ-"  
,,Take a look at that. Derek mailed it."  
,,So what? These are the bombs."  
,,Yes. You see the original on the right..."  
,,Original? Then what's on the left?"  
Silence.  
,,Hotch? What is that on the left?!"  
,,The copy of our current UnSub is on the left."  
,,Originial? Copy? What on earth are you talking about?"  
But then I recognized it.  
,,But.. The one on the right is one of Bale's bombs."  
,,I-I mean, I better go out for a moment..."

I fled out of the department. I ran as fast as I could and ran into several people on the way.

Outdoors I dropped against a wall. I panted and struggled with my constitution.

,,Impossible!" I whispered. _It's impossible. It is not. No._  
,,Please no..." _Please. Stop. Back to the beginning. No!_  
I saw a shadow in front of me.  
,,Why did you follow me?" I whined.  
,,I'm worried about you."  
I swallowed. When I was younger, I was a quiet, curious and shy agent. I was young. I didn't know many criminals in my career then, I didn't know about all those bad people out there. Some time in my work for the FBI I turned into a sarcastic, confident and cheeky agent. But sometimes, this younger me appeares.  
,,Why would someone copy Adrian Bale?" I whispered. _I already knew the answer. There are many, many crazy people out there._  
,,You really worry me."  
,,Everyone has moments of weakness, Jason." I explained dryly.

,,Hotch, Reid and Elle are presenting the profile right now. I'll drive to prison." _To prison?_  
,,I'll come with you."  
,,You better stay here."  
,,This wasn't a question, Jason. I'm going with you."  
,,If you really want to."

I got out of the black car.  
Bale would never come out of here. This damned asshole would never ever come out of here. But this was not satisfying enough for me.

I would see Bale for the first time.

Now seven months after the incident I'll meet Adrian Bale, the man who was responsible for the screams in my head, the man who could feel no mercy, the man who was responsible for the nine deaths. I only felt hatred and detestation, but I tried to hide those feelings, otherwise we wouldn't get any information from Bale.  
,,Be careful.," Jason told me. ,,If you.." ,,I know, Jason. Don't offend him or we'll get no hell of an information."  
,,Let's go in."

Bale grinned weird as we came in. The guard closed the door behind us.  
,,Ohh, what a nice surprise. Agent Jason Gideon... And you must be Vanessa Reid, right?"  
I felt like I had to vomit.  
,,I'm agent Reid for you."  
Bale clucked. ,,Confident, confident, agent Reid."  
Jason leaned against the wall. ,,You know why we are here?"  
,,Because of the guy in Palm Beach, right? The Palm Beach bomber, someone should give him a better name."  
,,This is not the times for jokes, Bale."  
Jason glanced at me before he spoke again. ,,He uses... your bombs."  
,,Then he should be careful... Those things are dangerous."  
,,Adrian, you can not deceive us. If you are involved in this somehow and do not help us, I will make your life even a greater hell than it already is."  
Hmmh, this sentence could be one of mine.  
,,Oh now. I can easily deceive you. I did once before. And now there is another one of my kind out there who watches, waits..."  
I clenched my hand into a fist.  
,,Bale, you should think twice before speaking. You are not in the position to..."  
Jason sent me a warning glance.  
,,Out."  
,,What?" I snapped. ,,Let's go out for a moment."  
Jason wasn't waiting for an answer, he went out and I followed him.

,,What are you doing?"  
,,What do you mean?"  
,,You freaked out in there. We have to be careful. Otherwise we won't get any information from Bale."  
,,Jason please tell me how to stay calm when I'm standing in the same room with the man who murdered six of our people and a hostage in front of me?"  
,,Then why did you come here?"  
,,I just wanted to try, I think. And I wanted to see the man who did this in person."  
,,You have to be honest now, can you do this in there?" I didn't answer.  
,,You can't."  
I stood there and was beside myself. I if say no would he kick me out of the interrogation?  
My face turned gloomy and I didn't want to lie at him,so.  
,,No... I can't."  
,,You're out of the interrogation."  
I turned on spot and walked to the SUV.

_*Jason's view*_  
_She couldn't do it and I knew it. She couldn't control herself. But what did she want with Bale? Maybe it even hit her more than we all thought. I closed the cell door behind me._  
_,,Where's your ... delightful colleague?"_  
_,,She's gone."_  
_,,What a shame. You know, I think that is a waste, the poor girl gets far too many injuries on this job."_  
_,,That was her choice. And Bale, she is a woman."_  
_I'd rather not tell Vanessa about this._  
_,,You were more ruthless than I expected, Bale. You had a chance of early release._  
_,,Yes."_

*Normal View*

I fell into the seat of the SUV. Stupid Bale. Stupid bombs. Stupid UnSub who copys Bale. Everything was just stupid right now. How could Jason be so calm when talking to this monster?  
Without any regard he blew up that bomb, previous to that he had killed to people, then he killed six FBI agents and one hostage. One lucky hostage had to be transported to the hospital... hospital...

_*Flashback*_  
_Just three days ago Bale murdered six of our people and one hostage. I was still in Boston and on my way to Boston's main hospital. Chloe Bennett luckily survived. She was in a better shape now, so I decided to visit her. I walked to the information where an old lady sat._  
_,,Excuse me. Can you tell me where Chloe Bennett is?"_  
_,,Are you a friend or a family member?"_  
_,,No."_  
_,,Then I have to ask her."_  
_,,I'm sure you can permit me access to her room." I held my badge in my hand. She looked surprised._  
_,,Room 309. Right there, just keep going down the hallway."_  
_,,Thanks."_

_It didn't need much time until I was standing in front of the door of room 309. I opened the door carefully. A nurse was in here. ,,Excuse me. I'm from the FBI, can I speak to Chloe Bennett?" I whispered._  
_,,Yes, sure."_  
_Chloe laid on the bed, motionless. She was only 19 years old..._  
_,,Hey Chloe... My name is Vanessa Reid, how are you?"_  
_,,You're an FBI agent?"_  
_,,How?..."_  
_,,You don't whisper very good."_  
_She smiled briefly, but the smile faded quickly._  
_,,Do you know how it's like to loose a loved one in that way?"_  
_I was confused. Who was she talking about?_  
_,,Madison Bennett, she was my sister."_  
_It clicked in my head. The surnames were the same. Madison was the hostage that was killed by Adrian Bale._  
_,,I'm so sorry, Chloe. I do not know how it's like. But I know how you feel like when you worry about your sibling. And I'm sure Madison would choose her death over yours." Tears ran down her face._  
_My thoughts flew briefly to Spencer ... I imagined how I would be here ... and he would have died ... If I ever lose him ... _  
_My heart twiched painfully._  
_,,Please, can you leave me alone?"_  
_,,Sure. Goodbye, Chloe."_  
_I turned around and left the hospital..._  
_*Flashback end*_

Someone knocked on the window of the car. Jason. He opended the door and sat down.  
,,Does he cooperate?"  
,,No. Not at all."  
,,Perfect."  
,,Spencer called."  
I sighed and pressed my hand on my forehead. ,,What the hell happened now?"  
,,The UnSub tried to kill again."  
,,Tried?"  
,,A mother and her daughter. But they made it."  
,,Good. But now he has to find a new victim."  
,,I know."  
,,Any suspects?"  
,,Yes. David Walker. Barbara Keller bought false coins. She wanted to know the opinion of David Walker before her death. The others found out a few minutes ago."  
,,And we drive there now?"  
,,No, Elle is already there."  
,,Good."  
,,Then we'll drive back to the department. See what's going on there."

Back at the department we met with the others. Spencer came up to me. ,,Mrs. Walker got hurt by the UnSub."  
,,Huh?"  
,,David Walker. He is the UnSub."  
,,Oh."  
,,Morrison's officers are already searching for his car."  
Hotch came up to us, too.  
,,And the ATF is on there way."  
,,How boring. I missed everything exciting detail."  
Hotch turned, leaving me alone with Elle. ,,How was it?"  
,,You mean Bale? Right, not a nice guy, but I didn't expect this."  
,,Did he make fun of you?"  
,,Yeah, of both of us. I tell you something about him, all you have to know. He is a damn, sadistic fool who is trying to..."

_,,Help me."_  
I turned around and I almost dropped my gun. ,,Oh god. Go out of here immediately!" I shouted. A man with a bomb around his throat was standing in front of us. ,,Put your gun back into your holster." Jason commanded from behind.  
,,But Jason-"  
,,Your gun doesn't help us, Vanessa. Put it down."  
,,Alright." I did as I was told.  
,,We need a bomb disposal!"  
,,Please, I'm not him." The guy whined and trembled terribly.  
,,What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked him.  
_,,I'm not him, please, help me, I'm not him."_  
Morrison was nervous. ,,Go back and don't come closer."  
,,I can't do this. He will kill me!"  
He'll kill us all.  
,,Who?"  
,,I-I don't know. He was holding me at gunpoint. He said you know him."  
,,Yes, I think we do." I faced Jason. ,,Walker..."  
,,What does he want?"  
,,A helicopter, a passport."  
,,Of course he wants that. Coward."  
,,He watches us."  
,,He will give instructions how to disarm the bomb if he has what he wants."  
I looked next to me.  
,,Jason, what are we supposed to do? You do not really think Walker is saying the truth?"  
,,Walker is nearby. Set up snipers in the area."  
,,It's okay. We understand you and we won't leave you alone."  
Pah, we had no choice...  
,,Please remove it."  
,,First we need to know how to disarm the bomb."

Jason gave orders. ,,Officer Tracy, JJ, Spencer, Morrison and me will stay here. Hotch, Reid, Elle, you catch Walker."

Together with a SWAT unit we stormed the house.

,,FBI! David Walker, FBI! Come out!" Hotch silently counted to three...  
,,Walker, I want to see no movement!" Aaron shouted.  
,,Okay. Please don't shoot."  
I looked at Hotch, disgusted. ,,Tell me he's joking!"  
First he extorted us and then he demanded that we do not shoot?  
,,Show yourself! Or we will shoot everything into pieces!"  
,,That would be fun." I revealed.  
,,Okay."  
,,Place your hands where I can see them!"  
,,I can't do this."  
,,Then I'll shoot."  
,,My hands are on the remote control, I told you what I want."  
,,You're not in a position to strike out deals, Walker."  
,,She is right. You're searched by the FBI, they will look for you in every state. But here is my offer: You get out here alive, you just need to give up, let the gun slide across the floor, I count to three."  
,,One..."  
,,You wouldn't let the hostage die."  
,,Two..."  
,,Okay. Okay."  
He really slipped the gun over the floor.  
,,I come, don't shoot."

But suddenly Jason's voice came through the radio.  
_,,Get out! Everyone get out!"_  
I looked at Hotch, surprised and yet I could imagine what was coming next.  
_,,Run!"_  
Hotch and the other started running as I did, but I had been closest to Walker...  
I ran as fast as I could, but I slammed and the ground shook violently, but luckily I just fell on my knees.  
At least Walker was gone, but we still had a problem...

,,Vanessa! Hey, are you okay? Are you alright?"  
,,Yeah, Hotch. Everything's okay. You know, I could be a grilled sausage now, I just fell on my knees."  
,,This is an innapropriate situation for jokes, come on."

,,Let's go back to the others. And I want you to be checked by a doctor." Hotch grabbed my arm. ,,No. I want to stay with you and the others. Listen, I just fell on my knees, no harm done."  
,,Alright, your choice, come on now."

_The first thing I remember when I think of this day, this time in the department was this sentence from Jason._  
,,Hotch and me will negotiate with Bale."  
,,But Jason-"  
,,We got no other option."  
,,But we can't trust him."  
,,I have to do it."  
,,Bale is already here, right?" I slowly asked.  
,,Yes."  
,,If he helps us, he comes into a better institution. If he doesn't, the deal is off."  
,,Great, Hotch. And if he lies? Then.." I turned more quiet. ,,Then he's dead!" I pointed at the poor guy.  
,,We have to try."

I stood between Hotch and Jason. We had four minutes.  
,,Which one do we cut, Bale?" ,,Blue or red?"  
,,The red one."  
Could we really trust him?  
,,You know if you lie the deal is gone..."  
,,Yeah..."  
,,If we cut the red it's over?"  
,,It has never been so clear what I want."  
,,I hope that four you, Bale." I hissed  
,,Bale the red wire, yes?"  
,,Yes."  
,,Cut the blue."  
God help us...  
,,Do it. The blue one."  
Jesus...  
The ATF specialist cut the blue one and... Jason was damned right.  
,,You lied on us again! You fucking bastard!"  
Hotch dragged Bale out of the room. When Jason told me that Bale had revealed himself, that was an absolute satisfaction for me.

,,You're good, you know that?" I talked to Jason in front of the prison. He laughed. ,,Thank you." We were pretty close in this moment. He hugged me. ,,What is it, Jason?"  
,,I was afraid when you were in that building." I looked him in the eyes. Something was different here.  
,,Why? Hotch and Elle were also in there. Weren't you worried about them?" I asked seriously.  
,,Yes. But... not like I was about you. You are my girl." Since when I am his girl? A voice in my head asked. That doesn't matter, it's a good feeling! The other voice said.

Our faces came closer. I had to put my head slightly into the neck to be able to look him completely into the eyes.  
And then our lips finally touched for the first time. I was confused. More than confused about that.  
,,Uh..Um, We got to go in there now, the others are waiting for us a the airport." I stuttered. Jason nodded and we went into the prison.

,,You lied on us and your deal stinks to heaven. But I made sure you're friends know how easy you reveal information. You are a strange guy, Adrian. You don't know how much I enjoy seeing you in here in this cage. I might call it a emotional release.."  
Uhhh, great words. Jason went ahead I turned one last time to Bale.  
,,You know, Ghandi once said: Experience has taught me that from untruth and violence can not result in a good ending. And these are my words: No one will ever believe you anything. Bale, I wish you a nice time in that little hole here."

I left Adrian Bale and the case David Walker behind me...


End file.
